Judgement of Corruption  Hetalia
by Awesomenessx3
Summary: Maarten van der Meer is a corrupt judge, willing to plead anyone innocent in exchange for money. However, things don't end the way he hoped.


So, I guess I need to do some explaining~ Basically, it's just my interpretation of the song 'Judgement of Corruption' by Kaito. I wanted to write something with my country and when I was thinking about a storyline this song came up on my iPod.

.. So yeah, that's basically why I wrote this. I hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to review~!

* * *

><p>Judgement of Corruption<p>

Rolls-

Judge – Netherlands/Maarten

Sister- Belgium/Elise

'Bad Guys'- Axis & Spain & Romano

'Good Guys'- Allies (Minus England & Russia)

Master of Hellish Yard – Russia/Ivan

**Chapter 1 - "The Corrupt Judge and His Sullied Court"**

I slammed the gavel onto my desk, my other hand squeezing a bag of gold under the table gently, out of sight of anyone.

"I declare the accused, not guilty. An unhappy grunt came from the right side of the courtroom, while on the left side a blond, stoic male nodded, seeming to relax now. A man, young… Probably around the age of twenty or so… Jumped up, his ahoge bouncing from the movement, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. He moved them back up swiftly before speaking. "Your Honor, I can't-" "Court is dismissed." I interrupted him, slamming the gavel again. I hid the bag under my cloak before standing up and leaving the room through a door on my left. I headed straight for my office and sat down behind my desk, dropping the bag on the wooden table, a clinking sound coming from it.

I wasn't seated long until someone knocked on the door. I raised an eyebrow as I barked a 'come in'. A man with black, short hair opened the door and bowed from his waist.

"Hm? What do you want?" There was a silence as the black haired male closed the door behind him, his posture calm, though when I looked at the man's eyes I could see he was anxious. I was about to ask again but stopped when the man opened his mouth.

"I need help." The anxious eyes were pleading now. "Help?" I quirked an eyebrow, not phased by the man's eyes. I had seen more than enough of pleading looks to even notice them.

"Y-yes. I'm on trial tomorrow, you see…" Oh. Ooooh. I grinned inwardly. Another one, hm?

"Aha… Continue." "Well, I… You are the master of the court… So I thought… Maybe we could make a deal?" At this I smirked and my arms on the desk, leaning on them. "Even if you're a 'good-for-nothing'… If you pay me money, I will help you," I chuckled darkly and leaned back in my seat, eyeing the other male. "After all, money _is_ the best lawyer."

The raven haired man flinched and nodded. "So, your name is?" I took a pen and paper, ready to write down my fifth 'customer' of today. People were getting more scared of Judgement. Good.

"Kiku Honda." The shorter male male answered, bting his lip. "I'm truly innocent though. But a lot of evidence is pointing against me, and I just don't want to risk it." "I understand." Sure. They all say that. "Don't worry, you'll be found innocent... Now about the price." an evil smile played on my lips as I dropped the pen after scribbling down the name on the paper, it read more than just his name though. Up to now I had Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Ludwig and Kiku. Ludwig was the one I just finished. It turned out Gilbert and Ludwig were brothers so I had gotten all their money all at once, which wasn't _too_ much.

I looked up at Kiku and saw his expression turned to scared. Ah, if he can't pay... I glanced at the metal bat in the corner beside my desk absently then turned back to face him. Apparently he had followed my gaze because he was turning back as well, his face a little pale. Hm, did he really think of me that way?

"About the price... How much do you have?" The man swallowed and pulled a dark red bag from his belt under the black cloak he was wearing. I hadn't even noticed... He put the bag on my desk, right infront of me. I could already hear the coins as they hit each other and it sounded like music to my ears.

"How much is it?" I nodded at the bag, clenching my fist under the desk, trying my best not to grab it and hold it against my chest. I knew I would have it soon enough. I just needed to have a little patience.

"Three hundred." Kiku spoke, seeming to gain a little more confidence. Stupid kid. I raised an eyebrow and poked the bag lightly.

"Your life depends on me," My gaze shifted from the bag on my table to Kiku's waist where another, _bigger_, bag was dangling on his belt.

"If you want my help... Hand it all over."

A gasp came from the raven haired man but he quickly composed himself. "What?" "Yes. If you want my help escaping the bog of false accusations, then give me more money!" The last part of my sentence sounded more like a growl. I couldn't help it. It's money we're talking about. Kiku took a step back, probably frightened by my sudden outburst, his head shaking lightly. "T-this is all I have, why would you-?" "Name and age, race and gender, I really couldn't care less. Do you know why?" The shorter male shook his head again, "Because money is all that matters. Nothing else." My voice sounded cold, but what I was saying was true. And c'mon, I was saving his life here, of course I want something in return. Something valuable. And a lot of it.

"But I-" "Do you want help or not?" I narrowed my eyes at him, picking up the pen back up and putting the point on the paper, ready to strike his name out. Bluff him into it. My patience was running low though.

"I could always plead you guilty if that's what you want." My eyes inspected his face carefully, and there it was. Kiku flinched, then finally nodded and untied the other bag of coins from his belt and threw it onto my desk. Took him long enough.

"You really wish for gold more than justice." Kiku mumbled, but I was able to hear him. I shrugged and pulled the bags towards myself. Why argue? We both knew he was right. I started humming to myself then smirked as I sang the beginning of the chorus,

"Yes, sin is my one prescription. Judgement of Corruption."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - "The Girl of the Miniature Garden and the Vessel of Sin"<strong>

The walk home was satisfying. My belt felt heavy along with my briefcase. I had only tied two bags to my waist, and afraid to lose the others I put them in my black, and trusted briefcase.

I hummed as I walked. The song that was continuously stuck in my head. Did I mind? No, not at all. I sang quietly to myself as I crossed the street, my strides slow but long. "A disgraced justice administration, with wealth of the accused the charges were settled... I am the master of the court, I wish for gold more than justice...~"

My singing and legs came to stop as I reached my mansion. In the window of the second floor I could see my younger sister Elise. She was reading or something for she didn't notice me. Normally she would've been staring out of that window and wave excitedly at me. She was a lot younger than me. Our parents died in an accident when she was just a baby, leaving her with a disabled leg. It's sad really, she can't go anywhere without help, so while I'm gone she sits in her room and admires and plays with the things I buy her. I think she sees me as a father. Poor child. I know I see her as my daughter.

I smiled as I unlocked the door of the mansion and stepped inside, the door falling shut behind me. Home, at last.

"Elise! I'm home," I called as I walked up the stairs, keeping my briefcase in my hand.

"Brother! Finally! I missed you!" Her high pitched voice sounded through the whole house. Such a tiny girl with such a powerful voice. I pursed my lips as I reached her room and knocked on the door. "You're here! You're here!" Came the excited voice from the other side of the door. I chuckled and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door out of my way. Elise was sat on her bed, blanket covering her legs and a small doll in her hand. She grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. Exactly how I left her.

"Maarten! Look what I made!" Her tiny body twisted in the bed, her little hands searching around her. I smiled as I watched her search. She pouted after she came to the conclusion she couldn't find what she was looking for, then looked down at the ground and her face lit up. "There it is! Could you pick it up for me?" Her little finger pointed at a piece of paper on the ground. I nodded and entered the full room. It was clean, no mess or anything. Just full. On the right side was one of my five prides I gave to Elise, a double, yellow mirror. Roses where carved into the yellow painted wood. It was one of the seven deadly sins. This was Pride. Next to it stood a cabinet, nothing out or ordinary with that one. On top of it though, were tailor scissors. A pink one, with a few red spots on it. These represented Envy. Above the cabinet, on the wall, hung a purple sword. The handle was crafted beautifully, it was one of those old time swords. The sin connected to this was Lust. Beside the scissors stood a wine glass, on the underside of the chalice was a red glow that became more faint upwards. Gluttony. Beside it, in a box with blue cushions in it, was a silver spoon. The top was flat with millions of little, blue, coins carved into it. Without a doubt, that was my favourite of the objects so far collected. I called it 'the Greed Spoon'.

I walked to my sister's bed and picked the paper up on my way. A gentle smile on my lips as I handed her the paper. She giggled and turned it around exclaiming in joy, "Look, look, look!" Her fingers pointed at a drawing on the paper. By the looks of it, she had tried to draw us together in a field of tulips. How adorable. Once again, she was able to hit my soft spot. I smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She didn't seem to notice as she chattered about her drawing and the book she read. I smiled, nodding while I listened to her, when I suddenly remembered.

"Now, now, first things first, dear." I took the paper out of her tiny hands with my big ones, then put it down on the nightstand beside the bed. I pushed the blanket aside and smiled.

"You need to use the bathroom?" I picked her up carefully, holding her bridal style. "Oh... Sure!" She grinned cheekily as I carried her out of the room. Seriously, that girl is too cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - "The General and His Deal"<strong>

I sighed as I listened to a man with long, blond hair and a stubble beard on his chin.

"-... So you see, Your Honor, there is no way this man is innocent." He pointed at Kiku who seemed perfectly calm. Funny how he's able to put on a pokerface in the courtroom, but not in my office.

I waved my hand at the prosecutor, then took the gavel in my other hand while speaking, "Doesn't explain why or how he did it." I looked the blonde man straight in the eye as I slammed my gavel onto the desk. "I declare the accused, not guilty." "Objection, You Honor-" "Overruled. Court is dismissed." I love those words.

I saw a faint twitch on Kiku's lips. Probably trying not to smile.

"N-no! He killed my sister, he's a murderer! H-how can you...?" A man, seated beside the prosecutor, yelled. Tears in his eyes as he jumped up from his seat, his brown ponytail jumping with the movement. I sighed heavily and stood up myself. "Remove him from my courtroom, please." My long, slender finer pointed at the heartbroken man. I really didn't care for his 'sad' story. Besides, it would cost me more time. And you know what they say about time. Time is money.

I watched as two men grabbed the brown haired male and dragged him out. Finally. As the man was dragged away he bursted out in tears and yelled at me, calling me a heartless monster and whatnot. Hmph, do they even think I care? I rolled my eyes and watched the scene until it became utterly silent in the big room, then without saying anything I turned around and left, heading for the door. As I walked through the hallway I sang quietly, almost whispering.

"Once again, today in the courtroom of misgivings. The bad guys laugh, and the good guys cry." I reached my office and pushed the door open, continuing.

"Yes, sin is my one prescription. Judgement of Corruption. So that I can grant my heart's desire, I will continue to swing my unjust gavel." I hummed and raised an eyebrow as I noticed a letter on my desk. How unexpected. I reached out and picked it up, reading the on the envelope. 'To Judge M. van der Meer.' Ah... Wonder what it wants.

My hands turned the envelope around, then opened it. I stopped humming as I took the letter out and let my eyes scan over the words.

'Venerable Judge M. van der Meer,

I need your help. Let me explain my situation. I am the head of the army, the general, and accused of mass murder. This is considered a capital offense. It is obvious to my captures that I am guilty, they however are forced to give me a trial. I have rights, no matter what they accuse me of. Now, it happens to be you who will be the judge on my trial. I will give you 1500 gold pieces if you 'prove' my innocence. If you are interested meet me at the back of the courthouse tonight at eleven. I hope to see you there.

Regards,

General Arthur Kirkland.'

My lips curled up in a smirk. 1500 gold pieces. That was more than I got from Gilbert, Ludwig and Kiku combined. And who knew, perhaps I could double it. I shoved the letter back in the envelope and put it in the inside of my jacket. "Aren't we desperate to stay alive…" I muttered as I seated myself on my chair behind the wooden desk.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I smiled at the small girl, sitting on her bed. She pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where are you going, brother?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead before standing up and ruffling her hair. Curious little sister… "Some business I have to take care of." I glanced at the green clock I gave to Elise. A quarter to eleven. I bit my lip to keep from sighing. I would be late… "What time will you be back then?" She smiled up at me. I smiled back then answered as I turned and headed for the door, "Not sure. Before midnight at least. You shouldn't wait for me, just go to sleep, little sister." I smiled at her then blew the candles out before closing the door slowly.

I quickly made my way down the stairs and grabbed my brown leather coat and blue with white striped scarf. Then slipped my arms into the heavy coat and hung the scarf around my neck before grabbing my briefcase. I picked the keys off of the small table beside the door and opened it hen locked it behind me. I pulled my scarf a little tighter around my neck as I was hit by the cold wind. And to think it's only half way through September. I sighed as I made my way to the courthouse. It was a ten minute walk, with my steps at least. Being tall had its perks. My long strides were quick as I checked my pocket watch. Nine to eleven. I'd get to my destination a few minutes late, but that shouldn't matter. I started whistling as my legs took me down the street. I pursed my lips, quickening my pace, checking the little clock again. Just when I did that the church bells sounded. I cursed silently and ducked into an alley beside the building of law. It was dark and a cat was washing itself, its green eyes radiating in the blackness. I raised an eyebrow as I passed the creature and then turned the corner to the left. A man was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around. I put on a business expression as I walked in the man's direction. It was too dark for me to be able to completely make his look out, but as far as I could tell he had the same length hair as me when I didn't gel it up. His hair was blonde though, while mine was either dirty blonde or very light brown. That really depended on the person. One would say dirty blonde while the other argues it's light brown… The man's eyes were green, like my own. I cleared my throat as I reached him. He looked up at me, apparently startled or something. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"You're late." He said, his eyes slightly narrowing. I felt my eye twitch, the nerve of some people…

"One minute." I replied coldly, glaring at the general. He hmph-ed and took out a bag of clinking coins. I eyed it warily, trying to keep my posture.

"1500, as said in the letter." Did he really think I'd go for that without trying to raise it? How foolish.

I smirked and shook his head, shrugging. "That's a bit low. I'm actually going to keep you from losing your head, I'd expected more." I looked at him, an eyebrow raised as his, may I add big and bushy, eyebrows furrowed together. "You do realise 1500 is a lot of money, don't you?" Came the bitter reply. A lot? Had that man no idea of money at all?

I heaved a sighed and shrugged, trying not to lose my calm. "How much is your life worth to you?" I looked at him, my eyes slightly narrowed. Arthur blinked and frowned, taking a step backwards defensively. "Why do you even-" "Just give me all you have." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. 2035." My eyes grew slightly wider upon hearing the amount. I nodded slowly, a small smirk playing on my lips. That was too easy. "My good-for-nothing sir. I believe we have come to an agreement." I extended my hand for the money but it was met with the general's hand instead. He seemed relieved but not amused. I raised an eyebrow, shaking his hand then pulled mine back. "Hand it over."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - "The Beginning of a Civil War and the End of His Judgement"<strong>

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, bored by the blonde man's talking. It was the same man who prosecuted, or at least tried to, when Kiku was in my court. I sighed and shook my head. "Can you prove that?" After I voiced my question the whole court fell silent. The stubbled man looked at me with slight disbelief before answering. "Well, you see, Your Honor, we have a witness ,he…-" "Are you sure he isn't lying?" "What would he gain from that?" "Are the General and him on bad terms? Is there any reason for him to want Mr. Kirkland out of the picture?" Again, the man fell silent. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged before shaking his head. "I don't think…" "You aren't sure?" "Well, non, but..-" That was all I needed. I took the gavel in my hand and slammed it onto my desk. "That's it then. I declare the defendant, Arthur Kirkland, not guilty." The room was silent for a whole minute before all hell broke loose. People rose from their chairs, yelling and raising their fists. I watched it all with calm eyes, noticing the General rising up from his own chair, a smirk on his lips as he nodded at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head then sighed and slammed the desk with the gavel again. "Silence! I demand silence in the court!" It took everyone several minutes to realise I was shouting and the volume of their voices turned down to being quiet whispers. I threw the gavel on the wooden desk, glaring around the courtroom. "Judgement has been given, everyone can leave the court now." And as if to give an example, I stood up and headed for the door on my left. And as usual, I ended up in my office, behind my desk and counting the amount of money I had earned this week. "My, my… In just one week I gained over the 4000 gold pieces… " I murmured as I stared at the paper I was calculating on. A broad smile spread on my lips. "Business is going very well lately…"

My hands trembled with anger as I read the paper, my little sister looking at me with scared eyes. Unbelievable. Unbelievable! They murdered him. Slowly, my head started shaking itself. This has never happened before. Not once has this ever occurred. Not once was one of my 'clients' murdered by angry civilians. They left his body in a field, covered in blood.

"Brother…? What's wrong?" Her soft voice carried through the room and I glanced up from the paper, my eyes fixed on her tiny frame. "Oh nothing… Just some news I… don't like." I dropped my hands and sighed. It wasn't that I cared the man was killed. Oh no, he probably deserved it. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind… Telling me something was going to happen soon… And it wouldn't be a good thing. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten already? My gaze shifted to the windows. Outside everything is was jet black, only small spots on the street were lighted by the lanterns. I put the paper down on the table infront of me before getting up. "It's time to go to sleep, Elise." She looked up at me, pouting. "But brother..!" She began but I cut her short, shaking my head. "No, no, it's been past your bedtime. Besides, I'm going to sleep too, it's only fair." She stayed silent for a moment before she huffed but nodded. "Fine… But you have to read me a story!" A chuckle escaped my lips as I picked the girl up from the sofa she'd been sitting on. "Hm… Very well then, if that's what my Highness demands…"

My vision was blurred. All I could see was dark blue. A dark blue that engulfed me, pulled me down. I reached out, desperately trying to get out. My legs trashed and my lungs screamed for air, but the more I tried to swim up, the more I seemed to sink down. The deeper I got, the warmer the water appeared to get. My strength faded, my body was weakening by the lack of oxygen. I reached out once last time, the heat surrounding me almost burning my bare skin. I gasped when my feet hit something hard.

My eyes flew open and were met with big flames. I sat up quickly and jumped out of my bed. Elise… Elise! She must be scared out of her mind! I threw my bedroom door open, only to take a step backwards and raise my arm to protect my face. The flames were blocking my way out. I grit my teeth, and jumped through the blazing fire, not caring for the burns I might've gotten. Speeding through the house, to my sister's room, I couldn't help but think of what happened… The brunt of anger must've turned to me… Those angry civilians must've set my house on fire… No doubt about it. When I reached Elise's room, I heard her sobbing. I tried to grab the knob but pulled my hand back the instant the heated knob touched my skin. I hissed and kicked the door with all of my force. "Elise! Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" I got a loud scream as response. I tried again, this time more successful as the door gave in and swung open. I stepped inside, my eyes searching for the small girl frantically. There she was… What a relief. I made my way towards her and pulled her into a hug, her tiny frame shaking and sobbing. "Shh… It's okay…" I glanced back at the door, noticing the flames had followed after me. The whole room was enveloped in a blazing fire. I held the crying girl to my chest, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. I wonder if they'll find the remains of 'Brother and sister'…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - "Master of the Hellish yard and the Final Judgement"<strong>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself all alone. "Where… Ugh.. Where is Elise…?" I sat up and glanced around. I quickly discovered I was sitting on rock, and flames surrounded the place. At the end of the stone hall stood a man, a scarf around his neck and a sadistic smile on his lips. "Welcome to the gates to the realm of the dead." The man spoke up suddenly. I smirked and got to my feet, quietely singing to myself as I approached the man. "Is this Heaven, is this Hell? The one to decide that, is the master of the Hellish yard…" My steps echoed against the rock walls, my eyes fixed on the large gate behind the man. "I can help you." He spoke as I stopped infront of him. "Oh really? How?" "Even if you're a good-for-nothing, if you pay me money, I will help you," I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? "After all, money is the best lawyer." That's too good… A smile crossed my lips as I leaned towards the man. I put a hand on his shoulder while I bend to whisper in his ear. "I'll never give my fortune away. Not to you, not to anyone." I smirked and pulled away, quickly brushing past the man and dashing for the gates. But instead I felt the ground giving in under my feet and I fell straight into the depths of Hell.

"Yes, sin is my one prescription. Judgement of Corruption," I murmured under my breath as I was chained up against a wall, flames eating their way up my body. "Even if nobody is able to judge these sins of mine…" A sharp pain stung through my heart but I only smiled, continuing my song, "Yes… Someday, I will gather up again… The fragments of my deadly sins… When that time comes, I hope this hell…" I glanced around, only now noticing other people's screams. "… Will transform into an Utopia for me and my sister."

**The end.**


End file.
